The Goode Transfer
by Daugher of Poisidan
Summary: Annabeth Chase transfer to Goode to be closer to Percy and Olympus.


p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"Jason/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;" I/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Can't we just have one normal school day?" Percy complained talking to me but I wasn't listening. No, I was not, maybe a little, ok fine I was thinking about my girlfriend, Piper. Well at least she came to Goode just like Percy, Leo, and I. They had it rough because Annabeth went to a school in San Francisco along with Hazel and Frank. Goode is in New York all the way across the country from them. And Calypso didn't go to school because she's an immortal goddess and has no clue how to act around twenty-first century teens. "Jason, Jason. Earth to Jason. You there. Any one home." Leo asked breaking me from my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." I replied. Right after I said that I got a text from who I was hoping was Piper, but of course it wasn't. Though it shocked me who it actually was, Annabeth. Why was she texting me and not Percy, well knowing her she probably has a plan and doesn't want him to know about it. The text read,'hey Jason I'm at Goode don't tell Percy I'll c u guys soon.' Wow I didn't think Annabeth was going to come I texted back.'y r u here r Hazel and Frank with u 2?' She texted back right away.'no Frank needed to stay on "praetor business" so Hazel stayed with him, here bc i moved to be closer to u guys and Olympus, I need to over c some construction, don't tell Percy c u soon.' "Who u texting?" Leo asked grabbing at my phone. I held it over his head and said Piper. "Oh, ok. If u don't mind telling us what she said-" I cut him off. "She said she's on her way here and she'll be here soon." I quickly texted Piper and told her to make her way over to our lockers to cover up my lie. Then I texted Leo and told him what was going on because he was standing next to me and would tell Percy when he saw Annabeth.'dude, annabeth moved here don't tell Percy she's coming.' He replied after a couple seconds and said ok. Just then the most ignorant girl in our school, Sophia, came up to us and like always asked Percy out for like the tenth time this week and it's only span class="aBn" style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_1170929000"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"Tuesday/span/span, that's impressive. Of corse he turned her down again. I have no clue how he does it. Jack one of our mortal friends said. "Dude the hottest girl in school just asked you out and you said no." He replied. "I have a girlfriend." Jack looked apauled. "And when do we get to meet this supposed girlfriend." Jack said incredulously just as Piper arrived. "We already have, and he's told you already she lives with her dad in San Francisco." Piper said motioning to Leo and I. We were so caught up in the conversation none of us realized the Piper had brought Annabeth with her but when they got close to us Annabeth went off towards Percy's back and Piper came toward me. No one knew why, well Percy and Annabeth probably do, but when she touched the small of his back he immediately went rigid and screamed. "Holy crud." While turning around to see who did it. Of corse all the demigods were laughing histarically at this, well all except for Percy. In between laughing fits Annabeth said. "Come on, seaweed brain that shouldn't hurt anymore." No one understood that well, Percy did and he did not look happy. "Oh your so going to get it later Annabeth wise girl Chase!" Percy exclaimed then walked away. "Ouch Annabeth that's got to hurt." Leo said. "What the fact that my idiotic boyfriend will completely forget what happened by lunch, which means I will not be getting it later." Annabeth stated confidently. "Are you sure, he seemed mad about that." Piper said worriedly. "One if we break up your mom will never let us hear the end of it, Piper, two I know him better than I know myself, and three he better get over it because I'm staying at his apartment with Sally and Paul." "Well you better hope your right, and why did he freak out like that." At this point Jack had left to follow Percy to homeroom. "Oh it was his Achilles heel, at one point that could have killed him, it's still pretty sensitive now, but not as bad as it could be." She said nonchalantly. "So, let me get this straight, you could have killed him yet you did it any way?" I asked, curious. "I said at one point it could have killed him not any more, duh." She exclaimed. And with that we made our way to homeroom which we all have together, this is going the be interesting./p  
div class="yj6qo ajU" style="cursor: pointer; outline: none; padding: 10px 0px; width: 22px; margin: 2px 0px 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div


End file.
